The 200 keV Hitachi TEM-STEM electron microscope is now equipped with two microanalytical devices: an electron energy loss spectrometer (EELS) and an energy dispersive X-ray spectrometer (EDX). Both spectrometers have required extensive testing, and significant alterations in the interfacing to the electron-optical column have been necessary. Performance is now substantially improved compared with that after delivery. Such performance will be essential in the biological applications planned in the future. Some preliminary BEIB work has been done on biological and organic samples: the signals or statistics obtained in the spectrum are sufficient for the detection of important elements such as P,N,O and Ca, though the detectability limits have not yet been established precisely. Preliminary data also suggest that energy selective elemental imaging will be achievable using the computer to control the electron probe and to acquire the energy loss signal. Preliminary work has been done with several NIH investigators involving X-ray microanalyses utilizing the improved X-ray performance. Considerably more interaction is planned for the next reporting period.